


[Podfic] A Beginner's Guide to Apiology

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bees & Beekeeping, Dreamy sexytimes, F/M, Friendship, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Magical Realism, Old Age, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sherlock is a grump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock meet for the first time as old men in Sussex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Beginner's Guide to Apiology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VictoryCandescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoryCandescence/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Beginner's Guide to Apiology.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495747) by [VictoryCandescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoryCandescence/pseuds/VictoryCandescence). 



Length: 1:22:20  
*Podficcer's Notes begin at 1:17:42  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ayke0y0yjnd12lj/A+Beginner%27s+Guide+to+Apiology.mp3#39;s_Guide_to_Apiology.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/beginners-guide-to-apiology) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [It Is You (instrumental)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=voUHW5HAb2I) \- Dana Glover


End file.
